


Hurt

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo gets hurt during a fight and Maxim helps him.<br/>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Maxim carried Dimo as the down the hallway to the room they shared, Oggie had decided to stay at the bar and talk with de gurlz, most likely boasting about the fight they’d just won against a much bigger Jaegerkin in the hopes of getting some “attention”.  
Dimo whimpered with each step Maxim took, his left thigh had a large gash going from the groin to his knee, a souvenir from the battle. All the way to the bar Dimo had walked under his own power, laughing off the pain and the looks concerned humans gave him. But once they got to the deserted corridor at Mama Gkika’s he dropped the act entirely, leaning against the wall and whimpering with his ears down till Maxim scooped him up and carried him the rest of the way.  
“Tank hyu, brodder,” Dimo whispered as Maxim kicked their door open and kissed him on the forehead before gently setting him down the bed.  
Maxim was about to leave when Dimo reached out and called for him.  
“Vait, can hyu please schtay und helf me?”

Maxim was stunned by the request from his mate; Jaegerkin never asked for help! When he turned around and looked into Dimo’s pleading eyes there was no way he could deny him.  
“Zure, zveetie,” he said as he walked over to were Dimo lay and ran his slender fingers through Dimo’s scruffy purple hair, smiling as Dimo closed his eyes and purred.  
Maxim, with Dimo’s approval, unbuttoned the Jaeger’s trousers and slowly pulled them down, exposing the large gash, Dimo wincing as the fabric brushed against it.  
“Zorry, luff,” Maxim comforted Dimo, nuzzling his cheek, trying to lessen his mate’s pain.  
Dimo licked his cheek and Maxim pulled away to study the wound. It would not need stitches, it looked worse than it really was, but it was painful none the less. Maxim walked over to the cabinet were they kept the medicines and slaves and pulled out two bottles and a spoon, one was a liquid that would take away some of the pain and the other was a cream that would keep the wound from getting infected. He also grabbed some gauze to wrap around the leg.  
He poured the pain medicine into the spoon and Dimo propped himself up as Maxim brought spoon to Dimo’s mouth, the green Jaeger shuddering at the horrible taste, but swallowing it anyway. Next Maxim poured some of the cream into his hand and rubbed it the whole length of the cut, Dimo wincing and having to concentrate on not moving his leg as the cold substance was rubbed along the length of the cut. Once he felt that he’d put enough on, Maxim wrapped his thigh and sat back to study his work.  
It was only after he had finished dressing the other monster’s wound that he took note of the fact that Dimo was laying in front of him in his underwear and that they hadn’t had time alone together in awhile.

“Maxim?” Dimo’s voice broke the spell and the purple Jaeger, embarrassed, looked up.  
“Dis iz de first time in dayz dat Oggie is not here,” Dimo said groggily, the pain medicine starting to kick in.  
“Ja, but hyu iz hurt,” Maxim reminded him.  
“Iz true, but ve can do udder tings.”  
Their eyes met and Maxim opened the drawer next to the bed.

Maxim sat on the bed next to Dimo and slowly, with his help, pulled his underwear down enough to expose his ass, lifting the monsters good leg up and slowly inserted the well lubed toy, causing Dimo to whine and moan as it filled him. Maxim stopped for a moment to pull Dimo’s boots and pants off, sliding his underwear down as slowly as he could, his eyes locked on the the big toy stretching Dimo’s tight hole. Once the underwear was off Maxim reached down and slowly began to fuck him, the sight of the toy plunging in and out making him hard. Maxim stopped again and this time stripped himself from the waist down, his throbbing cock standing proud in front of him.

“P-Put it in me,” Dimo moaned as he stared at Maxim’s erection, knowing his lover would go slow since he was injured.

Maxim pulled out the toy and climbed onto the bed next to Dimo, hugging him tightly as he pushed in, nuzzeling the back of Dimo’s neck as Dimo moaned and writhed. Instead of pounding rapidly into him, Maxim took it slow, thrusting in as far as he could before pulling all the way out and repeating. Dimo bared his teeth and whined at the wonderful feeling, Maxim hitting him just right each time. Without his even touching it, his cock was rock hard and pre-cum was leaking from the head. Biting his hand so the whole bar wouldn’t hear him, he came with a muffled scream, Maxim following him shortly after.  
Afterwards the lay sleepily together, Dimo using Maxim’s chest as a pillow and Maxim nuzzled the top of his head, both of them feeling warm and content in each other’s arms


End file.
